villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Barkov
|crimes = |type of villain = Anarchistic Military Mastermind |size = 200 }} General Roman Barkov (in Russian: Роман Барков), or better known as General Barkov, is the main antagonist of the 2019 video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, the reboot of the Modern Warfare sub-series. He is a Russian rogue military general who is using the country's forces to create a full-scale global war between Europe and the Middle East, believing it would manifest into world peace. In reality, however, it was mainly to protect Russia entirely. His plans lead him into conflict with the U.S. Military, C.I.A. and the Urzikstani rebels led by his archenemy Farah Karim. Known for his ruthless methods of investigation and destructive anarchism, Barkov would use any means to get what he wants. He was voiced and motion-captured by Konstantin Lavysh. Biography Early Life It is unknown about Barkov's origins, despite the fact he is from Russia and that in 2009, he was appointed as Lieutenant General for the Russian Army. Going Rogue In some point of his life, Barkov loses his sanity and decides on betraying his homeland in order to take lead over the Russian army, along with the assistance of the assassin known as the Butcher, who was joining him following he is right for his intentions; Barkov is wishing on using the Russian forces he has in order to create a full-scale global war between Europe and the Middle East ,believing it would manifest peace worldwide, however, it is mainly for protecting Russia entirely. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Fog of War In the very first mission of the game, CIA officer Alex is making his way toward a base of operations of the Russians, where he, with the assistance of other US Army forces are destroying the base after a long battle of shootouts and bombing it with the S.A.S. Piccadilly When Barkov is hearing of the Urzikstani Liberation Force from the country Urzikstani, Barkov is ulitizing the Russian forces at his control to carry out his plans; he is firstly carrying out series of attacks against the ULF organization, led by Farah, who is identified as Commander Karim, which by the beliefe of the ULF, would bring the end of Barkov and his war. Barkov is spending the rest of his life in order to hunt down members and agents from the ULF, and, in the process is attacking the '''Al-Qatala '''organization led by '''The Wolf '''or rather '''Omar Sulieman ',which was responsible for the terrorist attack in the beginning of the game. The more Alex reveals of Barkov's plans, the more Barkov becomes Kurtz-like military man. Embedded In the mission of Embedded, Sgt. Kyle Garrick from the Metropolian Police is coming to a country-side location ,somewhere in Russia, where he is getting into conflict with the Russian forces. Garrick, with the help of the police and other military forces, is exiting from the location before saving an ULF member. Proxy War To be added. Clean House To be added. Hunting Party To be added. The Embassy In the final mission of the entire story; Farah, Alex and the others are invading into Moscow, where they are using all of their allies forces against Barkov's legions. Farah, who is later revealed as Commander Karim, is coming into Barkov's helicopter, where he is fighting with him until he stabs him nearly to death. Karim gives him final words before he jumps off the chopper, leaving the Russian military villain to die in the crashing helicopter. Legacy Following Barkov's attempted war, he is remembered as a war criminal. After his death, Kate Laswell explains to Price that Victor Zakhaev, son of Imran, wants Barkov's throne. Afterwards, al-Qatala invades Russia in response to to Barkov's actions, with a new leader at the helm. Personality Ever since that he was in the Russian Army, Roman Barkov was always known to be an incredibly massive patriot for Russia, yet, believed that his homeland is mistreating the terrorism problem which affects the world today, leading him to lose his mind until he becomes what he truly is; an extremely cold, cruel, anarchistic, destructive, intelligent, cunning, manipulative and above all, a tyrannical and psychopathic individual. Upon betraying his home, Barkov has taken his position as Let. General in order to use his skills and his wise intelligence in order to devise a master plan in which he would be solving the peace problem as well as protecting Russia; create a full-scale global war between Europe and the Middle East ,believing it would manifest peace worldwide, however, it is mainly for protecting Russia entirely, following the reason he is a Russian patriot. Believing that Urzikstan is a country that gives birth to terrorists, Barkov wills on using any kinds of means he has to get what he wants and to demolish this country, including the U.S.A. Ruthless, stubborn and intolerant for failure, Barkov is also known to be partially sadistic, for example when he investigates Farah, he is beating her and enjoys her pain. Despite his completely dark and ruthless nature, Barkov has understandable motives and goals, as he is only wishing to protect his country for the greater good, even if it means to use warfare means. Skills Gen. Barkov is a gifted military commander, knowing how to use his psychological warfare or his torture skills in order to carry out his plans either his attacks. Trivia *General Barkov is the fourth Call of Duty main villain to be Russian, following Imran Zakhaev from the original Modern Warfare, Nikita Dragovich from Black Ops and Vladimir Makarov from Modern Warfare 3. *Barkov is completely inspired by Col. Walter E. Kurtz from the epic war film from 1979 by Francis Coppola, Apocalypse Now, as they are both sharing the same personalities and motives, yet, Kurtz did not wanted waging war. External Link *Roman Barkov - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Military Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Extremists Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Jingoist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Delusional Category:Rogues Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Game Bosses Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Category:Paranoid Category:Supremacists Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Polluters Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Trickster